


misinterpretations.

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, i always write when its late and im depressed so idk if its good, plot? dont know her, this is my first time writing any bmc character that isnt jere or michael... rip...., when will i be able to write something over 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christine wasn't stalking them, she swore she wasn't, she just somehow accidentally showed up at the wrong time. She tried to think of a reason that Rich would date Jake, ask Michael to prom, and take Jeremy out on a date.In other words, Christine wants to be a good friend but doesn't want to jump to conclusions.





	misinterpretations.

**Author's Note:**

> the homo pile/ boardwalk bros/ poly boys/ Them™ need more love tbh.....

Rich probably should've thought his coming out better.   
  
  
Sure, he did have his separate moments with people he were close with. But he wanted an official coming out so everyone knew he was bisexual.    
  
Standing on a table, screaming "I'M REALLY BISEXUAL!" in the middle, and then proceeding to kiss Jake Dillinger while Jenna Roland films the entire thing might've  not been the best way to come out. On the other hand, it was an excellent way to get a boyfriend.    
  
Later Rich realized that kissing Jake without his consent wasn't okay, so he went to apologize. Jake thanked him for apologize, only to say afterwards that he liked the kiss. And if Rich didn't mind, he'd like to do it again. And again. And again, and again, and again. Which probably would've gone farther, if they weren't in the hallway at school, surrounded by other people.    
  
At least people wouldn't question if Rich was straight or not.    
  
  
  
  
"Soo...... Whaddya say?"    
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Back up. What?"   
  
"Do you want to go to prom with me?"   
  
Rich had to stop being affectionate in the school hallways.    
  
Christine had been walking to another classroom to drop something off for a teacher when she spotted Rich and Michael. Michael was leaning against a wall, while Rich stood really close in front of him.    
  
Christine was going to say hi to the two, until she heard something that made her stop in her tracks. Did Rich just ask Michael to prom? Christine wasn't homophobic at all, so a boy asking another boy to prom wasn't what shocked her. The fact that Rich was dating Jake, then asking Michael to prom is what shocked her. Of course friends can go to prom together! They were probably just going as friends!   
  
Christine had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Michael's answer. She guessed that Rich liked it though, because he pumped his fist in the air and grinned. Aw, Christine thought, they're such great- Wait what? Rich pulled Michael down by his hoodie and kissed him.    
  
A feeling of dread settled in her stomach. She just witnessed Rich cheating on Jake! Christine quickly speed-walked past them, not saying anything. She knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions. Rich wasn't a bad person, he wouldn't cheat on Jake.

  
  
  


Christine felt like she was intruding when she saw Jeremy and Rich on a date at the mall.

  
  


And she could tell it was a date too, not just two friends hanging out. The two boys were sitting across from each other at a booth in the food court. Jeremy had laughed at something Rich said, and Rich leaned over the table to kiss him. Jeremy blushed a bright red and took Rich’s hand in his own.

 

Christine wasn't stalking them, she swore she wasn't, she just somehow accidentally showed up at the wrong time. She tried to think of a reason that Rich would date Jake, ask Michael to prom, and take Jeremy out on a date. The most reasonable answer she could think of was that Rich was just really close to Michael and Jeremy. That still didn't sound right. It wouldn't hurt to ask, right? There had to be a logical answer.

 

Smiling, Christine walked over to their booth. “Hey, Rich! Hey, Jeremy! Rich, is it okay if I talk to you in private really quick?”

 

“Yeah, sure! Be right back, Jere.” He winked at Jeremy before following Christine to an area of the food court where there weren't a lot of people.

 

“What's up?” Rich asked.

 

“Okay, so, I just have a really quick question. You’re dating Jake, right?” She was talking so quickly she didn't give Rich a chance to answer. “Before I continue, I want you to know I'm not assuming anything! I know you're bisexual, and bisexual people are often stereotyped to be cheaters, and I wouldn't want to do to that to you-”

 

Rich held up a hand. “Cheaters? What are you talking about..?”

 

“Are… Are you cheating on Jake with Michael and Jeremy?”

 

Rich didn't answer. At first he looked confused, and then realization dawned on him. He laughed, shaking his head.

 

Christine was really confused to say the least. 

 

“Don't worry, Chris! I'm not cheating on anyone. We're all dating each other.”

 

“...What?”

 

“Jake, Michael, Jeremy, and I are all dating each other,” He explained.  

 

“Like… Polyamory?”

 

“Exactly!” Rich laughed again. Not at Christine, more out of amusement of the situation. 

 

“Ohh…. Oh no! I'm so sorry if I asked and you didn't want me to know! I didn't think you were cheating, I just saw you kiss Michael and Jeremy and I wanted to make sure everything was okay!”

 

“Like I said, don't worry, Christine! You were just being a good friend, looking out for everyone. Speaking of them, I think Michael and Jake might be here now.” 

 

Christine looked over at the booth where Rich was sitting originally. Jake was sitting next to Jeremy, and Michael was sitting on the other side where Rich should be.

 

“Thank you for explaining, Rich! Sorry again! You better get back to your date.” They exchanged their farewells. 

 

Once Rich slid into the booth next to Michael,the taller boy put his hand over his heart. “I've been here, all alone.”

 

“Actually,” Jeremy spoke up, “I think I'm Heere”.

 

“That joke got old in fifth grade, Jere-Bear.”

 

“I haven't even known you that long, and I can confirm.” Jake added. 

 

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at both of them.

  
  
Rich looked at all of his boyfriends with adoration. He loved them all so very much and wouldn't trade any of them for the world. 


End file.
